


Dwarfish Iron...

by Anonymous



Series: Dwarfish Iron [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Rare Pairings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... right up his jacksie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarfish Iron...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh come off. This made me laugh so hard, I wnted to hug Ori and never let him go! And, as with all fandoms, my mind drifted to the gutter of all gutters and I wished I let it go. But i didn't. so live with it.
> 
> There is no how, or why, or whence, or what. 
> 
> Also, the idea of "Sherlock" teasing the living fuck out of Ori? I coulsn't help myself.

Ori sat on the forbidden gold, shifting and shaking and fiddling with his fingers, not quite sure _how he got here_ and what he was there for. At least he knew _where_ he was, though that was no consolation in the face of his circumstances. Neither was the company he was keeping.

He could hear the rustling of coins, behind him, right beside him, to the far end of the chamber, echoing and clinking in this nigh empty hall. He could also hear a deep, deceptively soft laughter dancing around him, and he could see that this would end with his head dangling from the gates of Erebor, with his bits fluttering in the wind, there for the taking for carrion birds.

For that was where he was. Erebor. In the halls. More specifically, in the main treasury, where Thror the Greedy hoarded all of the Kingdom’s Gold and doomed them all to suffering, the old twat.

The deep rumbling chuckle of the only present resident snatched him out of his revery, and Ori looked up, and swallowed thickly. Before him lay Smaug the Terrible, Chiefest and Greatest Calamity of this Age, his one nostril larger than all of Ori. Smaug exhaled just to drive that home.

Ori meeped and scampered backwards, awkwardly on the slippery coins, trying to avoid the head and neck, slithering away to follow his every move. Frantic, Ori looked around him for something, something sharp or heavy something - he found it, and flainlingly ran towards the large iron spear and jabbed it toward the reptile menacingly.

“I’m warning you! I’m not afraid! Don’t come near me! I’m up for it! If you come any closer, I’ll give you a taste of Dwarfish iron right up your jacksy!”

Smaug ceased his chase, and lifted his neck so high that the little dwarf was nothing more than an animated fluffy hamster by size. He tilted his head, and blew out steam. The steam filled out every nook and cranny of the treasury, covering everything with smoke and heat. Ori coughed and leant against his spear, rubbing his eyes.

“And how, little dwarfling, do you plan on accomplishing such a feat?” A deep voice rolled through the walls, shaking Ori to his core so thoroughly he dropped his weapon. He shifted, turned, tried to make sense of the blur around him.

“Will you ensnare me? Will you trap me? Will you trick me into a net and wrap me up like honeyed ham?” The whispers came from everywhere and nowhere, blowing draughts across his face and ankles, rustling the coins, fluttering the banners.

“Will you throw me to the ground? Will you knock me out cold with your slingshot? Will you pounce on me and grab me stab me with your iron?” From behind, Ori was pushed to the ground, and turned around by a clawed hand. He looked up into the coldest, most cruel eyes, belonging to a sharp face and snarling lips. The clawed fingers moved to his cheeks, digging into the soft flesh. Ori’s breath quickened, he tried to glance to his periphery, to catch a glimpse of armoury, but the hand on his face was immovable like old rock.

“Tell me, little dwarfling, are you not afraid that I take you up on your offer?” The creature was taller than an Elf, Ori thought, an Elf with sharp teeth, long talons, a forked tongue, a voice deeper than the mines of Moria.

Ori swallowed and gathered whatever courage he could scrounge.

“I’m not afraid! I’m up for it!”

The creature let out a deep, rumbling chuckle and pushed Ori down onto his back. It inhaled his neck, licking the skin it could find, and right at his ear whispered “Bring it on.”

With swift movements, Ori’s longjohns were sliced open, his tunic and jumpers lifted above his nipples, his belt gone and his cock sticking up and out. The creature - _Smaug_ \- crawled along his side, and proceeded to taste all the flesh he could find. The dwarf lay shivering, not entirely aware of his situation, his mind being pulled to and fro the realms of sanity.

Smaug twisted the nipples and mouthed at them, teasing little sounds out of the dwarf beneath him. It trailed its hand downwards, grasped the cock firmly and twisted its hand.

“Quite a generous size for one so little... Tell me little one, have you any experience? Do you know what is about to happen?”

The only response was hitched breathing and shaking knees. Chuckling, the beast reared up to straddle him, and slowly sank down onto the stiff cock. Ori bucked up at the unexpected sensation, Smaug sat back and firmly held him in place, pelvis against pelvis, one hand on a shoulder, the other around his neck. It liked its lips, bent down to press a kiss on his forehead and rode with determination.

After a particularly strong thrust from the beast above him, Ori reached up and help on to its elbows, boots scrambling for hold on the frictionless coins below. He gasped, furry cheek rubbing against a smooth one, bumping noses and shivered at a kiss at the corner of his mouth. Ori looked up, into the eyes of his captor, moving in time with its pace. He saw dark eyes, the slit of its pupils dilating to occupy most of its iris, lips moist and cheeks red.

Suddenly, Smaug threw its head back, letting out a deep growl that shook the walls and scattered the treasure, its sphincter tightening around the member within it and releasing its own spirit upon the stomach of the dwarf. Ori followed suit, the deep rumble tingling his spine and the back of his head, breath stuttering and fingers twitching.

The creature straightened up, still sat on the smaller being’s lap. It gathered Ori’s face in both of his palms, settled sweet pecks along his forehead, cheeks, lips. Ori’s mouth twitch into a shy smile, bumped his forehead softly against that of the Smaug’s.

“It seems, my Little One, that I have developed a taste for _dwarfish iron_. Would you like a taste of _dragon’s gold_?”

**Author's Note:**

> archive? yes, please, if you want to. just give me a heads up, yeah? ;)


End file.
